


Big Boy

by Danish_YlvisFan



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Big Boy, Incest, M/M, Norges Herligste, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danish_YlvisFan/pseuds/Danish_YlvisFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård has a really hard time resisting Vegard in a Mankini...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PressureWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressureWife/gifts).



> This fan fic is inspired by Pressurewife, who wanted Bård to lust after Vegard in a mankini...
> 
> I'm sorry, but I'm really not great at writing the "sex" stuff, I'm more of a Feels person, so I think this will be the end of my career in Ylviscest fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it none the less!
> 
> And of you want to know, what happened before this, go read my other fic: Skinny Jeans

Bård took a quick glance at Vegard in the car, they were on their way to Oslo to shoot “Norges Herligste”, where they should meet Vidar, a hairdresser called Big Boy. Vidars salon was not a mainstream salon, since he specialized in both cutting hair and sell gay porn.  
Bård felt a bit uncomfortable about visiting Vidar, there was this tension between him and Vegard, ever since the “incident” in Søgne. In Søgne they had visited Tights Man, and Bård had seduced Vegard at the hotel. Vegard had been lusting after him all day during shooting, it was so obvious for Bård; the looks, the redness of the cheeks, the shame that came across Vegards face whenever he met Bårds eyes. Why Bård had acted on it came as a surprise for them both, of course they have always been close, but this close? It was definitely not natural for the brothers to be this intimate, however, Bård had not been able to stop himself, the lingering looks, the lust in Vegards eyes had been like the strongest aphrodisiac, made him tingle all over, and sent goose bumps spiraling down his spine… It was the greatest turn on for Bård, when someone stroke his ego, and being wanted like THAT!

It was not as if Bård regretted the incident, though he cringed a bit whenever he thought about it, whether it was because HOW wrong it was for the brothers to engage in sex or because it was the greatest sex Bård ever had, he did not now, and he could not care less – it was over! They had one glorious night together, and that was all there was to it, they were both in committed relationships, both dads, and not to mention, brothers! No, Bård knew it was the right thing to do, all though they never said it aloud, he expected Vegard to feel the same, and the latter had never brought it up.

Bård looked at Vegard again, and felt the urge to run his fingers through his brothers dark curls, he missed him. They worked close together as usual, and all related to work, was as good as always, but when they were alone like now, it could be quite awkward, the elephant in the room soon demanded attention, and deep inside, Bård knew it was upon him, it was he who had unleashed the fury of Pandora’s Box, and he who expected to close it without any consequence – rookie mistake!  
Bård just did not know how to approach it, and what to say, now it was already 2 weeks since the incident.

Before Bård could ponder any further, Vegard had pulled the car to the nearest parking lot, and they went out to find Vidar, which proved easy, since he is the only salon with gay porn in the windows.  
As soon as they entered the salon, the brothers were met with gay porn, butt plugs and gay art in various displays, but all quite tasteful and nothing to be scared about, Bård sighed in relief, hoping it would not be as bad as dreaded. Until he found out, there was a basement…

They talked a bit with Vidar about how he had combined his pornshop with his salon, when he realized that the lubricants where great for hair too. This made Vegard exited, his dark curls weighed his hair down, and that bothered him, so he hoped Vidar could help him. Vidar looked at the brothers and asked them, how come they were so different, maybe the postman had come by?  
Bård and Vegard both laughed, and stated the Turkish postman had been by, a running joked between the two brothers, and Bård felt relieved and giddy by the fact, that Vegard had mentioned an inside joke – and suddenly he heard himself say:

“But he has some fucking pretty features” and it was true, Vegard was so damn pretty, almost beautiful like a girl. Perhaps that was why, he could not stop thinking about that night?  
Vegard looked puzzled at Bård, while Vidar roared with laughter, not knowing what significance those word had.

“I can’t hold back anymore, can we go downstairs?” Bård said out loud while thinking “and get this over with”. His words just echoed between the brothers, neither one knowing how and what to interpret them.

Vegard longed for Bård, it was never his choice to end it after that night, he wanted more, and it was just so hard seeing how easily Bård forgot and moved on, like nothing ever happened between them, and that it did not matter – but it did! He was starting to accept that apparently it only mattered for him, but Bårds words gave him an indication of hope, that perhaps Bård too felt more than he let out. 

They went down the stairs, and before they even got to enter the floor, a TV with hardcore gay porn met their eyes. Bård turned around in disgust, not knowing what to say, or where to look! He had never been so uncomfortable in his whole life. He had enjoyed being with Vegard, pleasuring each other with strokes, words, caresses and kisses, but seeing another man being penetrated liked that, that was just too much. There were no reasonable explanation; he just could not imagine it would be pleasurable, though he had liked the sensation of Vegard fingers up his tight ass… As his mind started reminiscing he felt his body stirring down below, and stopped his chain of thought as quickly as they had emerged.  
His eyes fell on the harness, or as Vidar said: a sex-swing! Of course… Vidar told the brothers how to use the swing, and before Bård could say swing, Vegard had jumped onto the contraption, spread his legs, and gotten into correct position. His eyes locked with Bårds, lingered a bit, and turned away. Two can play that game, Bård thought, and asked Vidar, if he could check if the swing fitted. Bård looked mesmerized at Vidar, while he took his place in front of Vegard, he looked at Vegard, while Vidar “thrusted” into Vegard. Bård could feel his cock twitch, he felt aroused seeing Vegard lie there, all exposed and ready…

He turned his gaze away, fully knowing Vegard had seen it, he had seen what he had done to him, and now he could not think of anything else than Vegard naked and exposed, ready to be taken. Bård only heard half of what Vidar and Vegard where talking about, until he saw some costumes hanging on the wall – and fantasized about what Vegard would look like in one of them, and as if their director could read his mind, he prompted Vegard to try one on.

Bård could not help to snicker a bit, when he saw Vegard, the mankini was absolutely ridiculous but the sight of Vegards huge bulge and perfect tight ass, had a certain effect on him, and obviously on Vidar too, he looked at Vegard with the same hunger in his eyes, as Bård did.  
Bård felt a sting of jealousy when he realized how openly Vidar had flirted with his brother; he knew Vegard never would act on it, how ever, Bård needed to know that Vegard was his, and only his! 

It was time to wrap up the day, and Vegard went down to the basement to change, Vidar had a costumer, while the crew where sent home, they had done what was needed. Bård had asked Vidar if it was okay, they took pictures of his basements for their website, and was told to go nuts, he would be busy cutting hair, and no costumers for the basement.  
Bård started taking pictures, all though it was all a ruse, he needed to be alone with Vegard, he needed to feel him, smell him, taste him. The blood rushed in his ears, he felt the arousal spread in his body and his only thought was his brother. Vegard had headed for the bathroom to change into his normal clothes, totally clueless of his brother’s desires, when Bård suddenly stood right in front of him. 

“Keep it on” Bård said huskily, playing with one of the strings, lightly caressing Vegards chest, barely touching his nipple that immediately went hard as a rock. 

Vegard moaned, and jerked away from his brother. “Don’t do this, I’m not your toy Bård!” he said, and angrily turned, scrambling together his clothes “Get out of here, and let me dress”. Vegard could hear the heavy breathing from behind him, knowing Bård had not moved an inch.

“Go away!” Vegard felt vulnerable, and naked – which he nearly was. “You have made it clear you didn’t want me, I get it, just don’t expect me to be available whenever it pleases YOU” Vegards voice broke at the end of the sentence, all the build up hurt and all the anger found its outlet, Vegard panted in rage, his whole body clenched and it took all his will power not to turn around and storm out, but he was still wearing that mankini, and he would be damned to let Bård se him naked.

“I’m Sorry Vegard… I’m truly sorry…” Bårds voice was small and soft. “It was never because I didn’t want you, it was because I wanted you too much” Bård had achieved Vegards full attention; he could see how his brothers body started to relax. “I can’t stop thinking of you, I wish I could, but it’s impossible, you are always on my mind – you and that incredible night we shared!”

Vegard felt the all too familiar touch of his brothers soft, yet firm hands on his ass, squeezing them. The other hand slowly moved around towards his stomach, just inches away from his cock. Vegard stepped away, moving away from those hands “Don’t Bård, just don’t” Vegard said, in small whisper, not that convincingly.

The hotness of Bårds breath paralyzed him, the trails of the small kisses Bård laid on his shoulders, up the neck and earlobes was too much, his body betrayed him, his word said no, but his whole body screamed yes.  
He knew Bård could tell, but the hurt still ached in his heart and soul, and he knew he could not give in to Bårds demands, as long as he felt like this. 

“You can’t fix it so easily, how can I trust you?” Vegard trembled under Bårds hands, while he uttered the words… 

“You can’t” Bård whispered, while his lips found their way to Vegards “But I love you – I will not hurt you again… Please forgive me Vegard” Bård pleaded, looking into his brothers dark brown eyes. The look of hurt stunned him, and at that point he knew just what kind of torture he had put Vegard through. Bård caressed the face he loved so much, he saw the wall of anger shatter under his stroke, and the look of pure lust radiated from Vegards face. Bårds lips greedily wrapped themselves onto Vegards, sucking ferociously on his tongue, his hands pulling Vegard closer. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry!” Bård muttered between kisses, now kissing down Vegards neck, small pecks down the sensitive skin, moving towards the torso, slowly taking one of his brothers nipples in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, hearing Vegard gasp with lust, prompted him to softly bite the hard nipple… Vegard leaned against the cold bathroom wall, his legs turning to jelly, the lust overpowering him, as Bårds mouth moved it self more and more to the south.   
Bård, now on his knees, took a firm grip on Vegards hard, throbbing cock. The veins pulsed and precum glistened at the head. He looked mesmerized at the sight, slowly licking the shaft from the root, towards the head, teasing Vegard by stopping right before he reached the most sensitive area of the cock. Vegard moaned loudly, looking down at his little brother, seeing his tongue move up and down his cock was so arousing, waves of pleasure went through his body, yearning for Bård to take his whole cock into his glorious mouth. 

Bård looked up at Vegard, and slowly wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, while maintaining eye contact, curling the tongue against the tip, knowing the extreme amount of pleasure he brought his brother, by the increasing sounds coming from his brother. 

“Ohhh yes Bård, lick it, suck it… I wanna come in that dirty mouth” Vegard panted,   
and felt all control slip out of him, he gripped the dark blonde hair and moved his hips against the warm mouth, and thrusted his cock into Bårds mouth. The sensation of hitting so deep into Bårds mouth, combined with the intense look in his brothers blue eyes soon sent him over the edge, calling Bårds name while he spilled his fluids into Bårds mouth. 

His body became limp and he needed the wall for support, however he did not get any time for rest, Bård was definitely not done with him. He felt his brothers warm lips against his, he tasted the saltiness of himself, and the weigh of his brothers body pressed against him.   
He could feel himself getting aroused anew, his passion for his brother had no limits, he could not get him close enough, he wanted more, he needed more… 

Bård looked teasingly into Vegards eyes “You horny bastard – I have just made you come all over my mouth, and you are already getting hard again…” Vegard stopped Bårds sentence by forcefully kissing him, and Bård moaned loudly, as Vegard continued to kiss him down the jawline, he pulled the shirt over Bårds head, undid the belt and pushed his jeans off him. Now it was just the thin fabric of Bårds underwear separating their cocks, feeling ever so hard…

Vegard reached around Bårds back, his fingers stroking down the spine and under the boxers, clutching at the ass, feeling down the crack. He brought his hands round to the front, and gasped as he touched his brothers fully erect cock. Vegard pushed the boxers off Bård, exposing his cock to the air, and began slowly stroking it, while playing with the balls. Bård panted and leaned against Vegard, trying to make him stroke harder, faster. With a smirk Vegard stopped, cradled Bårds face with his palms, and looked into his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me! I need to feel you inside me” Vegard whispered, kissing Bård softly this time. He took his brother by the hand, led him to the sex swing, found a bottle of lube and laid himself ready.

Bård looked mesmerized at the sight, getting even harder, he had enjoyed seeing Vidar simulating sex with Vegard in the swing, and now he laid there, all ready and willing. Bård took the lube, and gently massaged it onto his cock, while he looked at Vegard. He took one step towards him, and squeezed some more fluids out of the bottle, and gently massaged Vegards tight whole with one finger.

Vegard reciprocated with various moans, as Bård inserted one finger, then two and at last three fingers, Vegards moans increased in strength, Bård felt his older brother writhe with pleasure underneath him, and new he was more than ready to take all of Bård now. He slowly pulled out his fingers, and softly placed the tip of his cock to Vegards tight ass, with a slight more lube he slowly found his way into Vegard.

The combination of pain and pleasure rolled into one, Vegard gritted his teeth, but soon the pleasure took hold over the pain and he started to relax. Bård grabbed onto his brothers firm hips, slowly working out, marveling at the tightness and getting into a slow rhythm. Bård reached down and stroked Vegards cock, firmly on the shaft and softly over the head, making Vegard moan with delight, all the while Bårds cock pumped into his hole and massaged his prostate. 

“You are so tight” Bård gasped “I will never let you go again – ever” he panted, and reached down and kissed Vegard passionately. He held him close, and they started to move against each other. Vegards eyes had a wild look to them as he started to buck beneath him and Bård felt his fingernails starting to scratch his back.

“Fuck me Bård, fuck me, and fill me with your cum” Vegard writhed in pleasure as Bårds rhythm became faster and faster, his grip on Vegards cock hardened, soon their bodies worked as one, the sounds of pleasure louder and then Vegard lost the motion, tensed and came with a roar, spilling his fluids all over himself. The convulsion of Vegards climax tightened around Bård making him tip over the edge and with a loud gasp he came and collapsed on top of Vegard. 

Bårds head rested on Vegards chest, limp, sweaty and fulfilled, caressing each other, loosing the grip of the present, forgetting about time and place, just indulging in each other.

Bård was the first one to break the silence:

“I love you so much Vegard, I’m sorry about all the pain I inflicted on you, I just couldn’t deal with all the emotions, and I was afraid it would ruin it all, I needed us back to normal…” He stopped his words and caressed Vegards face, playing with a dark curl. “Now I know, there is no turning back”

Vegard kissed his little brother softly, knowing it was true, there were no turning back from this, all though he loved Bård more than anything, the knowledge of them getting caught sent shivers down his spine, they needed to be careful by now… He looked into those blue eyes, and said:

“Wonder what Vidar is going to think, when he realizes we haven’t taken any photos down here!” The brothers looked into each others eyes, a giggle broke and turned into a laugh… Right there, they both knew, it was all going to be okay, just as long as they were careful.


End file.
